


From A Certain Point of View

by FallenQueen2, RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Shadowhunter Tales [27]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bad Decisions Were Made, Blood, Dark Alec Lightwood, Death, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Language, Gore, M/M, Revenge, SHFallFic, Violence, dark au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Magnus catches Alec returning to their apartment bloodied and once he hears about whose blood it is, he needs to decide if this was in fact a bad decision or not.Week 1: Bad Decisions Were MadeShadowhunter’s Frightening Fall Fic Fest 2019





	From A Certain Point of View

Magnus was pacing the length of his loft, fingers twisting at his rings absently unable to still himself. He had no idea why he was so on edge, maybe it was the fact that his Alexander had rolled out of bed in the middle of the night once he got a fire message. He merely kissed Magnus’ forehead before rushing out of the loft, decked out in his usual patrol look. 

Magnus hated waiting, he hated not knowing and he hated that it seemed not even Jace (who was grumpy to be woken up) knew what the message was about. Magnus half decided to make himself a sleeping potion when the door creaked open and Magnus flew towards the front door.

“Alexander!” Magnus gasped at the sight of his Shadowhunter all but dripping blood and a slightly sheepish look on his blood-splattered face. 

“I didn’t mean to wake you, Magnus,” Alec’s voice was soft as he toed at the welcome mat like he was trying to get the blood off of the soles of his boots. 

“You’re covered in blood!” Magnus raised his hands that were already swirling with magic to heal his injured Angel.

“It’s not my blood… Bad Decisions were made tonight, well I mean in a certain point of view they were bad.” Alec commented as he peeled off his black gloves and shoved them in his bloodied jacket. 

“Alexander, whose blood is that?” Magnus whispered as he stepped closer, heart pounding in his chest and palms sweating. 

“…Camille’s.” Alec said as he straightened his shoulders up not breaking eye contact with the Warlock. 

“Camille’s… Why is it Camille’s?” Magnus whispered unable to look away from his blood-coated Angel. 

“I had to Magnus, please try to understand… The Clave… The fucking Clave made a deal with her, she gave them information and they let her free.” Alec growled as he moved to run his fingers through his hair, but Magnus snapped his fingers and Alec was clean of vampire blood and in his sleep clothes. 

“She came by last week when you weren’t home,” Alec whispered and Magnus swallowed down a snarl at the audacity of Camille. Instead, he held his hand out and breathed out a soft sigh when Alec shakily took his hand. Alec stayed quiet as he let Magnus tow him into the living room and settle them on the couch. 

“What did she do? What did she dare to do?” Magnus whispered, his anger obvious in his voice and the way his cat-eyes flashed past their glamour, Alec just held Magnus’ hand tighter. 

“She said a lot of stuff, threatened a lot of stuff and promised to come back for you. I couldn’t let her get her claws back into you Magnus, I just couldn’t… I reached out to some people I know and they told me where to find her…” Alec carried on, voice steady but eyes darting around, unable to lock eyes with Magnus again. 

“Then you killed her,” Magnus said, his voice flat and Alec’s shoulders slumped for a moment before straightening.

“I didn’t go there with that plan, I wanted to talk to her, get to leave and never come back. I goaded her to attack, I figured if she got taken in for attacking the Head of an Institute she would be kept by the Clave… It didn’t end that way and like I said… Bad decisions were made, from a certain point of view.” Alec finished his story and reached down to stroke Chairman Meow who lumbered past, meowing quietly but annoyed at being woken up. 

“From a certain point of view,” Magnus murmured as he too reached down to stroke Chairman Meow’s fur as well. 

“What point of view is yours? Was it a bad decision?” Alec whispered before letting out a muffled noise when Magnus cupped his face and kissed him soundly. 

“It was not a bad decision,” Magnus whispered fervently against Alec’s lips. Alec’s lips turned up and he pulled Magnus onto his lap and captured the Warlock’s lips again.


End file.
